Charlie Weasley, Cuidador de Dragones
by Graystone
Summary: Es su sueño, ¿tan difícil le resulta a algunos que quiera cumplirlo? Pues parece que sí. A Charlie Weasley le queda sólo una salida, romper con todo y marcharse a Rumanía, por mucho que le pese a su madre.


**Disclaimer**: nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Nota del autor**: este fic es para **Miss Lefroy**, con todo con mi cariño xD Ojalá que sigas corrigiéndome como sólo tú puedes hacerlo :P

* * *

—¿A Rumanía? ¿Dragones? —la señora Weasley no daba crédito a lo que su segundo hijo decía. ¿Irse a Rumanía a estudiar dragones? Aquello era una locura. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse, buscarse un trabajo decente y fundar una familia. Aunque a decir verdad, Bill no difería mucho de Charlie. Tenía pensado irse a Egipto en cuanto acabasen sus prácticas en Gringotts. Y en cuanto a su imagen personal... la señora Weasley prefería no pensar en eso.

—¿Qué problema hay? Me encantan los dragones, deberíais haberos dado cuenta hace tiempo —protestaba Charlie Weasley. A decir verdad, su madre al menos debería haberse dado cuenta, pero Molly Weasley a veces vivía dentro de su burbuja protectora. A Charlie Weasley le encantaban los dragones. Su habitación había sido pintada con motivos de estos fantásticos animales. Y en Hogwarts ya apuntaba maneras, pues en cuanto empezó tercero decidió estudiar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así como en su quinto curso ganó un viaje a la reserva de dragones de Rumanía, la misma a la que quería ir.

—Charlie Weasley, sólo tienes diecisiete años. Eres demasiado joven como para tratar con dragones —aseveró la señora Weasley.

—¿Y qué? Muchos dragonolistas empiezan siendo jóvenes. Los magos que viven cerca de dragones los cuidan antes incluso de saber escribir.

—Lo siento, Charlie, pero es demasiado arriesgado.

—¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, voy a ir a Rumanía y no vas a impedírmelo! —gritó el joven.

Acto seguido salió corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie Weasley, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pero Charlie hizo caso omiso. En cuanto llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró contra la cama, hundiendo su cara sobre la almohada para ahogar un profundo grito.

Aquello era injusto. Sus padres sabían cuál era su pasión desde que era un niño. Sabían a lo que quería dedicarse desde que tenía uso de razón. No era como Bill, que optó por la carrera de rompedor de maldiciones prácticamente al terminar Hogwarts, ni como Percy, que a cada dos por tres estaba cambiando de profesión. Tan pronto quería ser maestro en Hogwarts como piloto de aviones muggles. Y él, que tenía las ideas claras, ¿tendría que ver cómo se frustraban sus sueños por culpa de su madre? No señor. Estaba dispuesto a irse incluso con tal de pasar su vida junto a los dragones.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su mesa. Allí estaba la solicitud de ingreso en _Balaur_, la Reserva de Dragones de Rumanía y de las más prestigiosas del mundo. La solicitud había sido aprobada hacía un mes. Pensó que, en el fondo, no sería tan malo abandonar el hogar familiar, pues en la reserva lo acogerían como a uno más. Pensó que allí tendría a su nueva familia. Tras guardar la solicitud aprobada como si de un tesoro se tratase, preparó su maleta.

Mientras tanto, los señores Weasley seguían en la cocina. Molly Weasley seguía empeñada en que su hijo no fuese a Rumanía, pero Arthur Weasley no pensaba igual.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que vaya? No sabrá si le gusta o no hasta que lo pruebe. Pero tengo la impresión de que adora a los dragones.

—Es muy peligroso, Arthur. ¿Y si un dragón se lo come?

—No creo que esa reserva admita alumnos para que los dragones se los coman. Dale una oportunidad.

—Temo por él, Arthur, es sólo eso.

—¿Y qué esperas, que se quede aquí? ¿Crees que aquí estará más a salvo que allí?

—Por supuesto que sí. Permíteme recordarte que aquí, cualquier día, un mago tenebroso podría volver a las andadas. Ya lo dijo Dumbledore.

Molly Weasley se quedó callada. Tras eso, se quitó el mandil, lo dejó sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—Necesito pensarlo, ¿vale? No pasará nada porque Charlie espere un poco más.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Su mujer se marchó a su habitación mientras él seguía en la cocina. Tras eso, salió al jardín y caminó hasta estar debajo de una ventana. De repente, alguien aterrizó sobre la hierba.

—Buenas noches, hijo.

—¿Papá? —Charlie Weasley parecía sorprendido, amén de que casi se lleva un susto de muerte —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No todos los días el reloj familiar me dice que uno de mis hijos está a la fuga.

—Claro, el reloj. Maldita sea...

—Charlie, ¿de verdad crees que fugarte a esa reserva hará que tu madre cambie de opinión? ¿Por qué no esperas a que ella te de el visto bueno?

—¿Crees que lo hará? —preguntó Charlie, incrédulo.

Arthur Weasley miró al segundo de sus hijos.

—No —contestó finalmente —. Pero yo si lo acepto, porque ante todo quiero que mis hijos hagan lo que de verdad quieren hacer y no quedarse aquí, fundar una familia y comer todos los domingos en casa de sus padres.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...?

—Cuidado, a mí me gusta mi vida —le cortó su padre, aunque el coleccionismo de onjetos muggles era una buena vía de escape —. Sube al coche, te llevaré al Ministerio, a la Oficina de Trasladores. Allí cogerás uno que te lleve a Rumanía.

—Pero no me he despedido de nadie.

Su padre sonrió.

—¿De verdad ibas a hacerlo? Si te quedases, tu madre te encerraría en tu habitación y no saldrías de ella, con tal de que te quedases aquí. Hazme caso y sube al coche.

Charlie obedeció y subió al viejo Ford Anglia de su padre. Al rato estaban en el Ministerio, en la Oficina de Trasladores. Puesto que la Oficina estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, el funcionario de esa noche parecía especialmente cansado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jack? —preguntó Arthur.

—Me han cambiado el turno y todavía no me he hecho a él. Bien, aquí está, un traslador individual para Rumanía, salida en quince minutos.

—Gracias, Jack.

Cogió el traslador, una vieja copa de metal. Accedieron a una sala y esperaron.

—Bueno... No sé qué decir —dijo Charlie.

Arthur Weasley abrazó a su hijo.

—Adiós, Charlie. Espero que tu estancia en Rumanía sea muy provechosa. Te voy a echar de menos.

—Y yo a ti, papá. Despídete de los demás por mí.

—Tranquilo, lo haré. Y evitaré que tu madre vaya a Rumanía para traerte de vuelta.

Cuando llegó el momento, el traslador comenzó a brillar. Charlie se apartó de su padre, con la copa fuertemente agarrada. Y entonces desapareció.

Sintió como se sumergía en un profundo remolino. Al instante, aterrizó sobre fina y fresca hierba.

—Buenas noches. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Ante él había un hombre alto, vestido con prendas de lo que a Charlie le pareció auténtica piel de dragón.

—Me llamo Charlie Weasley, voy a la reserva de dragones, me han admitido en ella.

El hombre ayudó a Charlie a levantarse.

—Me llamo Velkan Petrescu, cuidador en la reserva. Te llevaré a la oficina, donde tramitarán tu ingreso —el hombre hablaba con un fuerte acento rumano.

Velkan Petrescu lo llevó hasta la reserva. Vestía, como había visto antes, prendas hechas con piel de dragón, en este caso negras. Su pelo era negro con bastantes canas. Su edad debía rondar los cincuenta, por lo que se imaginó que Velkan era, además de cuidador, un instructor. Desde luego, llevaba la insignia de la Reserva de Dragones _Balaur_, un escudo con los colores azul, amarillo y rojo, con bandas a los lados y un dragón rojo sobre el escudo.

Pronto llegaron a la reserva, la cual consistía en un gran complejo situado en los Cárpatos meridionales, los también llamados Alpes Transilvanos. Allí se situaban las cabañas y demás edificios dedicados, en suma, al cuidado de los dragones, desde la herrería donde se forjaban cadenas hasta el edificio hospital en el que se curaba a los cuidadores heridos. Y por supuesto estaba el Moldoveanu, en cuyas cuevas subterráneas, fuertemente vigiladas para impedir ser descubiertas por los muggles, se criaban a los dragones.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina central, donde una agradable secretaria realizó sus trámites.

—Bienvenido a Balaur, señor Weasley. Deje aquí las maletas, las llevarán a su habitación. Mientras tanto, le presento a Franklin Smith, alumno de la reserva, que le llevará hasta su nueva habitación.

Franklin Smith era un chico de más o menos su estatura y edad. Tenía brazos grandes y fuertes, lo cual sería una costantes entre los hombres que allí vería. Tenía el pelo negro y una profunda cicatriz que le recorría la cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

—Bienvenido, permíteme que te acompañe. Te ha tocado la misma cabaña en la que estoy yo.

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron por la enorme explanada.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —preguntó Charlie. De seguro habría sido obra de un dragón, pero sentía curiosidad.

—Fue obra de un hébrido negro, uno de los ejemplares que tenemos aquí. Una auténtica fiera. Me dijeron que podía haber perdido la visión en un ojo, pero afortunadamente para mí, no fue así.

Charlie dedujo que aquel chico se sentía más afortunado por haber mantenido su oportunidad de seguir siendo cuidador que la de perder un ojo, pues la más mínima minusvalía impedía ser cuidador de dragones. Para esta profesión se necesitaba estar en pleno uso de los cinco sentidos y con todos los miembros del cuerpo en su sitio.

Finalmente, llegaron a la cabaña, donde Charlie encontró su ropa de alumno, así como su nueva insignia de la reserva. Tras guardar el contenido de sus maletas, las cuales habían sido llevadas allí, se fue a dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser muy importante.

A la mañana siguiente fue llevado al interior de la montaña junto a otros alumnos nuevos. Allí fueron recibidos por Velkan Petrescu. Efectivamente, era un instructor.

—Bienvenidos. Hoy entraremos en la montaña. Como es vuestro primer día, veréis a los dragones que actualmente criamos. Adelante pues.

Descendieron por túneles y grutas. Los subterráneos de la montaña estaban divididos en grandes espacios abiertos donde los dragones descansaban. Grandes grutas les permitían salir a un gran valle oculto donde poder alzar el vuelo tranquilamente. Llegaron por fin a uno de los grandes espacios, donde contemplaron asombrados a un ironbelly ucraniano. Después de aquel imponente ejemplar, vinieron otros: galés verde, opaleye de las antípodas, bola de fuego chino, sueco hocicorto, vipertooth peruano... Todas las especie de dragón conocidas e incluso las híbridas se encontraban allí. Finalmente dieron con un gran hébrido negro, el cual pareció percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados.

Uno de los instructores gritó algo a Petrescu.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, el hébrido se ha alterado con vuestra presencia.

Sin embargo, el dragón comenzó a tirar de las cadenas que lo mantenían apresado. Por lo visto, era un ejemplar difícil de domar, pues había otros dragones que se encontraban sueltos. Aunque el hébrido no podía moverse más allá de donde le permitían las fuertes cadenas, tenía su arma más poderosa: su aliento de fuego. Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras inspiraba. Apuntó a los nuevos alumnos y lanzó un gran chorro de fuego. Cuando todo parecía estar perdido y Charlie comenzó a lamentarse de no hacer caso a su madre, alguien saltó delante de él y detuvo las llamas. Para cuando Charlie y los alumnos se percataron de lo que ocurría, vieron a una chica alta, de pelo negro y más o menos la misma edad que Charlie. Apuntaba con su varita hacia el dragón. Al parecer había invocado un escudo para impedir el paso de las llamas. Tras eso, lanzó un nuevo hechizo hacia el dragón, uno de conjuntivitis, pues el dragón comenzó a agitarse mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

—¿Estáis bien? —dijo ella a los alumnos.

—Sí —Charlie se acercó a ella —. Charlie Weasley. Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

—Ivana Ionescu, encantada. Más cuidado la próxima vez. Este hébrido tiene muy malas pulgas, no sabemos qué vamos a hacer con él.

Ivana volvió con los cuidadores para encargarse del hébrido, el cual se había calmado un poco. Charlie, por su parte, fue con el resto de alumnos. Por aquel día ya era suficiente.

Tras eso, cada día que Charlie pasaba en la reserva se convencía más y más de que aquello era lo que quería hacer. Todos los días aprendía algo nuevo, y ni las quemaduras ni heridas adquiridas lo amilanaban. No, más bien le hacían reforzarse en sus ideales. Cada herida, cada quemadura, era una lección que debía aprender y superar. Allí hizo nuevos amigos, una nueva familia. Franklin se convirtió en su mejor amigo. E Ivana... Bueno, Ivana era otra historia. Era una amiga, sí, pero a veces ella era más que una amiga.

Nunca había habido ninguna situación en la cual los dos hubiesen dado un paso, pero entre ambos había atracción, los dos podían sentirlo. A Charlie le gustaba Ivana. Y a Ivana le gustaba Charlie. Pero a Charlie le gustaban también los dragones y no podía creer que estuviese pensando en eso, pero confiaba en no tener que elegir nunca entre una mujer y un dragón, porque no sabría elegir.

Y así los días dieron paso a semanas, las semanas a meses y los meses a años. Charlie aprendió a compaginar el tiempo que pasaba con Ivana con el tiempo que dedicaba a los dragones. Y aunque la vida le sonreía, pronto Charlie Weasley aprendió una valiosa lección. No todo lo bueno duraba para siempre.

Una mañana, como cualquier otra, bajó con Ivana y Franklin a los subterráneos de la montaña. Esa mañana les tocaba el hébrido negro, el mismo que le había atacado en su primer día. En todo ese tiempo se había vuelto más negro, más fuerte y más terrorífico.

Los intentos por apaciguar a la bestia, como siempre, resultaron fructíferos en un principio, pero más tarde se dio cuenta Charlie de que acabaría con una nueva quemadura. Y entonces...

—La cadena... ¡Cuidado! —gritó uno de los cuidadores.

La fuerte cadena de hierro no soportó la fuerza del hébrido combinada con su fuego. Al parecer, el dragón había aprendido unas cuantas cosas. El enorme poder calorífico de las llamas reblandeció el hierro, permitiéndole arrancarlo de las paredes.

—¡Corred! —empezó a gritar la gente.

De repente, Charlie vio que Ivana lanzaba hechizos al dragón. Siempre había logrado neutralizar al dragón, de modo que pensó que podría hacerlo esta vez.

—¡Ivana! ¡No! —gritó Charlie.

Todo, entonces, fue muy rápido. Un coletazo del dragón impactó contra la plataforma sobre la que Ivana se encontraba, haciendo que se derrumbase. La plataforma se encontraba al lado de un precipicio por el que los dragones a vaces se lanzaban para echar a volar. Ivana alcanzó a ver a Charlie un momento antes de que la plataforma cayese. El dragón alzó el vuelo y se lanzó al vacío, tras Ivana. Charlie corrió al precipicio y lo vio todo, la llamarada que engulló a la joven. Y después el dragón abriendo sus fauces para devorarla. Tras eso, salió por una de las grutas.

La imagen quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de Charlie. Sintió cómo Franklin tiraba de él, pues al parecer los dragones se habían alterado. Tras eso, ya no recordaría nada, sólo el cuerpo de Ivana, envuelto en las llamas y devorado por el hébrido.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses... Se mantuvo apartado del cuidado de los dragones, pero tampoco deseó volver a casa. Supuso que con el tiempo se recuperaría, que todo volvería a ser normal, que cuidaría de aquellas fantásticas criaturas a las que más amaba pero que que le habían quitado algo que también había llegado a amar. Y entonces Charlie lo supo. Se dio cuenta de que no volvería a elegir, que pasase lo que pasase se dedicaría a una sola cosa, a los dragones y nada más que a los dragones. Pero jamás permitiría que algo como lo que le había pasado a Ivana, algo que rememoraría cada día de su vida, todas las noches, volviese a ocurrirle.

Desde aquel día tendría una máxima. Dragones y solamente dragones. Y nada más.

* * *

_**Consideraciones de última hora:**_

_De siempre los fickers hemos pensado que Charlie Weasley era homosexual por el hecho de que jamás se casó. Luego vino Rowling y dijo que no, que lo que le pasaba a Charlie es que le gustaban mucho los dragones, y lo que Rowling dice es Ley. No, lo de Charlie no es un rollo zoofílico raro ni nada de eso. Anyway, en este fic he tratado de explorar esa situación, alguna razón por la que a Charlie le gusten tanto los dragones, o al menos se dedique exclusivamente a ellos. Por ello quise poner que se enamoró de una chica pero la acabó perdiendo y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Seamos serios, Charlie es un hombre, en algún momento tuvo que sentir algo por una mujer._

_Según las enciclopedias que hay en internet sobre Harry Potter, un cuidado de dragones es un dragonolista. No me gusta nada, pero nada, esa palabra, así que me quedó con "Cuidador de dragones". Suena más serio._

_La muerte de Ivana ha sido un poco... macabra. Lo sé, pero he visto demasiadas películas sobre dragones como para obviar un detalle como ese. Los dragones son criaturas fantásticas, sí, pero también muy peligrosas. En Harry Potter han explotado lo primero pero dejado casi a un lado lo segundo, y anda que no habré visto escenas como esa, de un dragón tragándose a una persona de un sólo bocado. Así son las cosas._

_Balaur es "dragón" en rumano. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo sobre la reserva de dragones en la que se encuentra Charlie, porque nunca había leído sobre ella. Y me ha encantado relacionarla un poco con el mundo real._

_En cuanto a la actitud de la señora Weasley, todas las madres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, y eso incluye que quieran que estudiemos cosas que a nosotros no nos gustan nada. _

_Y eso es todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia tanto o más como yo escribiéndola :)_


End file.
